Gunehgaar Ya Begunaah !
by DayaVineet's Girl
Summary: Hey Guys...this is a new story. M just the publisher. Includes Duo and whole CID team and an OC. Story Compiled& Edited by:Trio's Angel Published By: DayaVineet's Girl. [COMPLETED]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hiii guys ...m new here ...I have written two stories on our Beloved CID team...but only on sheets ...but then one of my dear friend Roohi insisted that i Should post it at Ff site...so here m gonna do it...but hy..hy...ek baat btana to bhul gai ..i have introduced a new character Navkiran ( who'll be also called Bulbul by ACP sir n team) ...Hope you like it.. ! **

A thief was trying to snatch purse of a lady...

Lady: (shouting) ..chor chor ...Koi madad karo please

Goon: [ chaku se use darate hue] Ae larki purse chorde nai to jaan se jaygi

Tabhi ek aur larki jo vaha se guzr rhi thi tried to help the lady. She slowly slowly moved to them n somehow manages to snatch that knife from the thief

Thief : Ae larki lagta h tujhe bari charbi chari hai...abhi btata hu tujhe...[n tries to attrack her but she picks the sand from ground n throws it in thief's eyes n hit him with a log of wood which was placed nearby .

The thief scratches his eyes n runs away from there saying] Ye tune acha ni kiya..tujhe to main dekh lunga [ He pushes her n ran away ]

Girl: [while standing from ground] Ye lijiye mam apka purse...vaise ap thik to hai!

Lady: Han main thik hu..par tumhe lagi to ni.

Girl: M fine

Lady: Thank you so much agar aj tum na hoti to pta ni kya hota.

Girl: Are nai nai esa keh k mujhe sharminda mat kijiye...ye to mera..i mean har ache nagrik ka farz hai k vo musibat mein fase kisi dusre nagrik ki madad kre... Vaise ap chahe to main apko kahi chor du?! Lady: Nai nai tumne itni madad ki vahi kafi hai...mai khud chli jaungi

Girl: Are mam that's ok...ap btaiye apko kaha jana hai..

Lady: Actually main JPV College ja rhi thi ...vaha mera job ka phla din h.

Girl: [Excitedly] Really ...fir to acha hua ap sahi insan se mili hai...darasal main usi college ki student hu...By the way m Navkiran..aur ap!

Lady: Hi m Veena!

Nvkrn: Hi mam...chaliye jldi se meri Dhanno pe swar ho jaiye [pointing towards her scooty] .aj apka phla din h apko late ni hona chahiye...vaise bi vo khte h na "First imrpression is the Last impression" ab baithiye jldi

Veena smiles n sits behind her.

_**On the other hand….**_

Here CID team reaches at a crime spot Acp: ye lash kisne dekhi thi sbse phle?

A prsn frm crwd: G sir maine dekhi aur apko phone bi maine hi kiya tha..

Acp: Acha ye btao ki tumne khooni ko dekha ya kisi ko yaha se bhagte hue dekha ho!

Prsn: Nai sir maine kuch ni dekha ...main to subh office ja rha tha k dekha beech raste mein ye admi para hua tha ..maine gari[car] se nikl k dekha to ye already mara pra tha..bs tabhi maine apko call kiya. Acp: [Asking from crwd] kya apmein se kisi ne kuch suna ya dekha!ya koi esi baat jo thori ajeeb lagi ho?!

Crwd: Nai sir hmmein se kisi ne kuch ni dekha ...hum log to is admi k chillane pe yaha aye Tabhi Abhijeet sir who was checking the body n area around it ...

Abhijeet: Sir

Acp: Ha abhijeet!

Abhijeet: Sir ye dekhiye ise goli mari gai hai ...pr body pe struggle ka koi nishan ni h

Acp: Ha khooni achanak se samne aya hoga aur goli mar di ise ...sab kuch itna achanak hua hoga k ise bhagne ya atmraksha ka mauka hi ni mila hoga.

DAYA: Sir ye dekhiye ye metal ka chota sa tukra mila h ..shayd kisi bracelet ya anguthi ka h ...ye khooni ka ho skta h kyunki iska braceket aur ring bilkul thikthak h.

Acp: Han esa ho skta hai...Body ko forensic lab bhijva do.

_**JPV College**_

aftr attending Veena's lecture Nvkrn goes to meet her.

Nvkrn: wow mam, u r too good ...jo topic main itne dino se smjhne ki koshish kr rhi thi vo apke ek hi lecture mein smjh gai...thnkw so much

Veena: Chlo ye to achi baat h that i could help you ...vaise you can call me Veena but outside this campus...ok

Nvkrn: alright to main apko proffessor Veena kahungi...

Both laugh out

Navkiran- But han ab hm dost h to you can call me Bulbul ...my friends n family call me with this name ... Veena: Ok Bulbul

Nkrn: To chaliye prfsr Veena hmari dosti k nam pe apko canteen ki coffee pilati hu...My treat

Veena: Ok chalo In canteen Veena:Acha bulbul maine suna h k tum Acp Pradyuman ko janti ho !

Nvkrn: G han darasal ek case k silsile mein hmlog mile the maine khooni ko dekha tha to i was the only witness ...kafi choti thi tab..jb case solve hua to mujhe junior CID member ka khitab diya gya...Acp sir ne khud apne hatho se mujhe vo batch diya...bs usi case k dauran main unse itna ghul mil gai k vo mere liye aur main unke liye apne ho gai... Uske baad to Acp sir bn gae mere Gp( Grandpa ) aur Daya n Abhijeet bn gae mere bhai ...bs tab se CID family ki sbse choti member bn gai...Magar ha agar koi glti karu to Gp aur baki sb bi bht gussa hote h aur fir jb rone lagti hu to lag jate h mujhe mnane...par main ise bi khoob enjoy krti hu ...akhir pyar krte h mujhe to dantne ka haq bi h ...Aur jbse medical college join kiya tbse to study k mamle mei meri khatiya hi khari kr rakhi h salunkhe sir aur Tarika ne ...kabhi puchti hu k koi help krdu case mein..coz i can atleast help in research work ...but ni ...bht strict h meri studies ko leke Then she realizes... Oho main bi na bht bkbk krti hu ...i hope apko bore ni kiya ...

Veena: nai bilkul nai

Nvkrn: vaise apne Gp i mean Acp sir k bare mein kyu pucha ...kahi mujhe ander krvane ka irada to ni h Veena: Are nai baba main esa kyu krungi bhla...actually main Acp sir ki bht bari fan hu...he's my idle ...unki apne farz aur duty k prati imandari mujhe bht psnd h...

Nvkrn: Sachmein!

Veena: Han bilkul..main to infact tumse is bare mein baat krne vali thi k kya tum!

Nvkrn:Are ismein puchne vali kya baat h !ap meri dost h to apko apne GP se milvau itna to kr hi skti hu Pr ek shart h !

Veena : kaisi shart?

Nvkrn: yahi k apko har roz ese hi mujhe parana hoga

Both girls laugh...

_**CID Bureau….**_

Acp: Abhijeet abhi thori der phle bulbul ka phone aya tha..

ABHI: Acha! To kya kaha usne!?

Acp: Kuch ni bs puch rhi thi k agar main abi free hu to vo mujhe kisi se milvana chahti h to maine use yahi bula lia.

Salunkhe sir enters

Dr.S : kya bhai kise bula liya beaureu mein?!

Acp: kuch ni salunkhe vo darasal Bulbul mujhe kisi se milvana chahti thi to use hi bulaya h...acha tu bta kya pta chla lash k bare mein!

Dr.S : Ha boss pta ye chla h k uski maut goli se to hui h magar..

Nikhil:Magar kya Sir?!

Dr.S : magar ye k iske khoon mein aur kapro pe mujhe kafi matra mein drugs k traces mile h ...

DAYA: fir toh ho skta h ye Drug peddling ka bht bare racket ki choti si machli ho ...

Dr.S : han Daya esa ho skta h...acha boss ab main chlta hu...

While looking towards Abhijeet] ...Tarika ji akeli hongi...mujhe unki madad krne jana hai ...

Abhijeet smiles shyly .._**[Haayye ...when he blushes...uff! :*] **_

Everybody laughs at this...

Acp : Acha ab bht hua ..lag jao kam pe...Sachin,Freedy tum log jao aur pta kro shehr mein drugs ka racket kaun chalata h aur koi is lash ko janta h kya !

With this Freedy n Sachin leaves...After a while Bulbul comes ...

Bulbul: Hello everyone!

Acp: Are Bulbul ...beta tum a gai!?

Nvkrn: G ..kaise ho ap log !?

ABHI:Hum log thik h..tum kaisi ho!?

Nvkrn: Bhai m fit n fine ...apke samne hu ...By the way inse miliye ye h meri nai prffsr km dost Veena ... Veena: [To Acpsir ]Hello sir...main apki bht badi fan hu...ap to mere idle h...Aj to jaise meri koi murad puri ho gai apse milke...

Acp: Are Veena ye kaise batein kr rhi h ap...maine samaj k liye jo kuch bi kiya ..vo to mera farz tha... Veena: Nai sir sachmein apne sahi mayne mein desh ki sewa ki h...apne kabhi bi apne farz k raste mein apne rishton ko ni ane diya...isliye to apne bete ko bhi apne... [then she realizes what is she saying]...m...m...m really sorry sir...mera vo matlab ni tha...main to bs...

Acp: koi baat ni ...ye to apne anjane mein hi... [Then tries to change the topic]vaise kaisi h apki nayi student..[pointing towards Bulbul]

Nvkrn: Are Gp meri choriye ...pta h ye itni achi teacher h k jo topic main kbse smjhne ki koshish kr rhi thi vo inke ek lecture se hi smjh gai...

Acp: Are wah!ye to achi baat h akhir tum bachon ko par likh kr apna aur apne maa baap ka naam roshan krna h aur apne desh ko tarakki ki rah pr aur aage le jaana hai...h h ...hm...

Nvkrn: G Gp...acha ab humlog bhi chlte h aplog bi busy honge

Then biding them bye...Bulbul leaves with veena...but Acp sir is disturbed so he straightaway went to his cabin...

ABHI: yar Daya Veena ko Acp saab ko Nakul ki yaad ni dilani chahiye thi ...dekha na kaise udaas ho gae vo

DAYA: Ha boss ...bht taklif hui h unko...

Then they both get indulged in their work..

_**Bulbul's Hostel….**_

Here Bulbul in her hostel was going through corridor when she heard some noices ...she peeped in the room from where those voices were coming...

Girl 1: Naina kya baat h yar aj tu ye (giving her a packet) ni legi kya! Aj kya hya tujhe!?

Naina:Nai Taniya maine ye faisla kiya h k abse main drugs ni lungi..is latt ki vjh se main pichle semester mein fail ho gai thi aur ab to ghar valon ne bi paise kam bhijvana shuru kiya h ...aur mujhe pocket money dene se bi inkar kr diya h..

Taniya: To ismein problem kya h yar ...tu meri dost h na...ye le tu ye packt pakr...paison ka kya h ...vo baad mein de dena ...ye le pakar...are pakar na ...

Just then Bulbul enters the room...she looks over the scenerio n then

Nvkrn: [Shouting]...Tania ... ye kya kar rhi ho! My God!Drugs...[looking towards Tania ] Acha to tum Naina ko ye drugs dene ki koshish kr rhi thi...jb vo ye zehr nai lena chahti to kyu pari ho uske piche! Tania: Tum mere mamle se door rho Navkiran ...

Nvkrn: Acha ![then looking at Naina] Naina tum jao yaha se...[aftr a small pause ...tum]tumne suna ni maine kya kaha ?...jao yaha se ...

With this Naina left

Tania: Tum hoti kaun ho mujhe rokne vali ...meri marzi main kuch bi karu...tum janti ni ho main kya kya kr skti hu!

Nvkrn: Main achi trh se janti hu k tum kya kya kr skti ho...Fraud,Dhokha,jhooth,drug peddling ...in sab mein to tum mahir ho na ...Dekho Tania last time jo hua tab to tum bach gai thi mujhpe us dhmake ka ilzam laga kr _**[A/n: are guys ye dhamaka kuch zada bada dhamaka ni h ...so chill ...Baki you'll get to know exact about the blast as the story will proceed]**_...magar ab agr tumne ye drugs aur sare bure kam nai chore to...

Tania: to kya karogi tum hm...!

Nvkrn: Tum shayd bhul rhi ho k main CID ki jun. Member hu aur agar chahu to tumari report ACP sir se krke tumhe jail bhijwa skti hu...par main esa krna ni chahti ...Dekh Tania main tumari dost hu isliye tumhe keh rhi hu ...sudhar jao ...Apni zindgi se khel rhi ho tum aur zindgi koi khel ni h.. Par agr tumne sare bure kam bnd ni kiye to main tumari complain Principal aur warden se kr dungi...fir vo tumhe suspend krein ya restigate krke kanoon k hwale krein ..ye to phir vahi jane..

Tum sudhar jao tumare liye yahi acha h... Tania: Aur tum mere mamlon se door raho ye tumare liye acha h...

Nvkrn: Oh to tum mujhe dhamki de rhi ho...

Tania : kuch bhi samajh lo Nvkrn: Tumhe to main dekh lungi...

With this Nvkrn also left

_**Next day..**_

there was crwd geathered outside Taniya's room..Nvkrn who was going from there also came there... Nvkrn: Are yaha itni bher kyu h ...( then she manages to cross the crwd) ..Tania! ...(_**yes Tania was dead**_ .._**actually murdered)...**_ye kya ho gya ise...kisne mara ise ...

Then a girl named ruby came forward...

Ruby: Tumne mara h meri behn ko...kal raat maine dekha tha tumdono ko jhgrte hue ...Main chorungi ni tumhe...koi CID ko bulao..

Then a girl calls CID team...n Team arrives n starts their investigation...

Acp: ap log jante h is larki ko?

Warden: G han sir ..ye Tania h ...isi hostel mein rhti thi...

Acp: To ap bta skti h ki esa kaun kr skta h...kisi ki koi dushmani thi isse ?

Ruby: Sir Nvkrn ne mara h Tania ko.

Team shocks listning it...

Acp: Ap kaun? Aur itne yakin se kaise keh skti h ?

Ruby: sir main Taniya ki bhn Ruby...aur main pure yakin se keh skti hu k meri behn ki khooni yahi h kynki kal maine ise aur Tania ko kisi baat pr jhgrte dekha tha...aur issne (nvkrn) ne dhamki bi thi Taina ko

Acp: (looking suspiciously at Navkrn)acha...par jhagra hua kis baat pr tha !

Naina: Sir darasl pichle mahine lab mein ye dono milkr ek experimnt perform kr rhi thi but last moment pe dono mein se kisi ek ki laparvahi k vjhse vha Ek blast ho gya ( To guys ye tha vo blast ) aur dono ek dusre pr ilzam lga rhi thi...bs tabhi se inmein jhagra chl rha tha...

Nvkrn: ye sach h ki us hadse ki vjh se hmdono mein tention chl rha tha pr iska matlab ye to ni k main uska khoon hi krdu...

Vineet: Sir mujhe lgta h k bulbul sach bol rhi h...

Acp: Tum chup raho vineet ..itne sare log bi to jhoot ni bolenge na...

Just then ABHI notices Bulbul's bangel near the body n signals DAYA to hide it..n he does so but doesn't tell anyone about it

Acp: Ap sb logo ko hmare sath bureau chlna hoga...aur Abhijeet ...lash ko salunkhe k paas bhejdo...ab vahi btayga ki is larki ko chaku kisne mara!

All were taken to bureau But now Acp sir was fuming in anger...

Acp: Dekho tumlog jo bhi jante ho is khoon k bare mein...sab kuch sach sach btado !

Naina: Sir main apko kuch btana chahti hu ...vo...vo...vo kal raat...

DAYA: Han han bolo kya hua tha kal raat...

Naina: Sir kal raat maine Nvkrn ko Tania ko drugs dete dekha tha...

Team shocks...including Navi...

_**A/n: To kya hoga ab!kya Bulbul fas jaygi Taniya k khoon mein!...kya sachmein vahi h khooni!kya hoga ACP sir ka reaction! Janne k liye stay tuned for the next update... Thanks... Please R&amp;R ...!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Thank you Guyss….for your reviews and encouraging our new writer…Thank you Navkiran aka Bulbul for this story. Lijiye readers…..aapki new writer badi jaldi aa gayi aapke liye update lekar…..enjoy…! (It was Me Roo aka Daya's Girl ) **

**Heya...m back with next update...so here it is...**

Nvkrn: ye jhooth bol rhi h Gp [ remember...she calls Acp sir by this name:)]...Balki jab tania naina ko zabardasti drugs dene ki koshish kr rhi thi...tabhi main vaha pahunchi aur Tania ko esa krne se mna kiya..tabhi to hmdono mein kal behs hui thi...

Ruby: Nai sir ye jhooth bol rhi h meri behn esa ni krsakti thi...

Pankaj:[ acp sir se] ..Sir kahin aisa to ni k bulbul sachmein drugs leti ho...[he's saying so bcz yaha vo chitrole sir ka informer tha]

Rajat: pankaj,kuch bolne se phle zra soch liya kro...hmari bulbul esa kabhi ni kr skti..

Acp: Rajat...aplog ja skte h par agar zarurat pari to hmlog firse apko taklif denge...[Bulbul was also leaving with them...]...Navkiran tum kahi ni jaogi...

She got shocked not bcz her Gp was suspecting her but bcz he called her with her name "Navkiran" which he usually calls when he's upset with her..

Nvkrn: Lekin Gp main sach bol rhi hu...maine kuch ni kiya h..bilkul nirdosh hu to jante ho mujhe...

Acp: To fir Nvkrn jb kal raat ye sab hua to tumhe warden ko ya hmein kuch btana chahiye tha na...lekin nai chali gai tum khud insaf ki devi bnke.

Nvkrn: maine isliye kisi ko kuch ni btaya kynki mujhe laga k shayd Tania is baar sudhr jaye kynki maine use daraya tha k main uski complaint kr dungi agar vo na bdli to...vaise bi aphi ne mujhe team ki bnaya tha to kuch aur na sahi magar apne level pe chanbeen ka haq bi apne hi diya tha... Acp: Tum ho nai thi...(All gets surprised)Jb tak tumpe lage sare ilzam jhoot sabit ni hote tab tak tumse tumara batch china jata h ...

Tabhi Salunkhe sir enters...

Dr.s: Nai boss esa mat kro kiyunki bachi nirdosh h...us chakhu pe kisi k bhi fingerprints nai h..

Acp: Vo isliye k ye intni bevkoof nai k us chaku pe iske fingerprints mile... Thik h...lekin abhi bhi tum shaq k dayre mein ho Nvkrn

Nvkrn: lekin GP

Acp: SIR

Nvkrn: kya!

Acp: Sir...aj se tum mujhe sir bulaogi...ek suspect k sath CID ka koi niji smbndh nai h...Ab apna batch submit krvao aur jao..

ABHI: Magar sir

Acp(strictly): Koi kuch ni bolega...aur agar kisi ko mera faisla psnd nai hai to vobhi ja skta h CID chor kr Nvkrn: [ With tearyeyes n heavy voice ] Nai nai sir ..ap please meri vjh se apne kisi officer ko mat nikaliye...Ye lijiye [Takes out her batch n reminds the moment her Gp gave it to her n evry moment she passes with her cid family...then keeps it on the table walks out weeping silently]

N team also gets sad...

Dr.S: Yar pradyuman ye acha ni kiya tumne bachi ko rula kr...[saying this he left]..

Acp: sachin maine tumlogo ko us lash vale admi k bare mein pta lgane ko kaha tha.. kuch pta chla? Sachin: Ha sir us admi ka nam Mahesh tha..

Freedy: aur sir vo ek no. Ka chta hua badmash tha..kai baar chori , fraud aur dusre jurm mein jail ki hawa kha chuka h...aur aj kal to vo JPV college mein drug peddling ka kam kr rha tha..vaha k kisi student k jariye

Sachin:magar sir hairani ki baat to ye h k Bulbul [He notices Acp sir starying at him] mera matlab h k Nvkrn bi to usi college mein parti h ..fir use is drug padling k bare mein pta kaise ni chla !

Acp: use pta tha Sachin lekin usne hmein isliye kuch ni btata kyunki shayd Nvkrn khud hi vo student h jiske zariye just us college k bachon mein vo drugs diye ja rhe h...vaise bi hmse jure hone k karan uspe koi shaq ni krta...

DAYA: Nai sir ye jhooth h usne mujhe btaya tha is bare mein lekin vo abhi sure nai thi isliye vo aur chanbeen kr rhi thi...

Acp: Uski trfdari krna bnd kro Daya. Aur han sab log kan khol kr sunlo apne emotions ki bjay apni duty aur sabuton pe dhyan do to behtr h ...

With this Acp sir went to his cabin leaving others worried n disturbed for their Bulbul...

_**IN A PARTY… **_

Nvkrn: Veena ap kyu mujhe leke ayi is party mein...mujhe hostl vapis jana h...please..

Veena: I know tum preshan ho tumpr lage ilzam ko lekr ...magar tumara mood thik krne k liye hi to main yaha layi hu tumhe...Now cmmn shw me ur lvly smile.

Nvkrn smiles a bit but then notices that Naina is also there in that party...she gets hyper n goes to her Nvkrn: Naina ...kya main puch skti hu k tumne esa kyu kiya? Kiu jhooth bola beaureau mein?Akhir kya bigara h maine tumara balki main to tumari madad krne ki koshish kr rhi thi..

Naina was silent

Navkiran- Bolo chup kyu khari ho...jwab do mujhe...

Veena: Bulbul please stop creating a karo ..tum janti ho tum nirdosh ho..main janti hu k tumne

Kuch ni kiya ...Aur rahi baat iski jhooti gwahi ki to mujhe pura yakin h sza asli gunehgar ko hi milegi...ab chlo yaha se

Nvkrn: [ While moving away with Veena..]Ye tumne acha ni kiya Naina...bilkul acha ni kiya...

Veena takes Nvkrn to another corner n gives her a glass of juice...

Veena: Jane do use ...tum ye lo ..juice piyo aur shant ho jao...

Suddnly someone calls Veena n she leaves aftrr instructing bulbul to have juice n to be calm...But bulbul aftr throwing that juice in a pot leaves the party

_**Bureau…**_

Here Team from a source comes to know that a drug deal is going to happen n students ofJPV college will be given drugs...so team went to the college for raid...

Purvi: Sir hmlogo ne baki sara college to chan mara bs ek Nvkrn lecture room chor dekhte h vaha se kaya hath lagta h...

Acp: Ha...chlo dekhte h

Shreya: Sir mujhe lgta h k vo jo koi bhi h zarur Nvkrn k nazdik vala h ya shayd uska koi batchmate jisse k vo asani se use fsa ske...

Acp: Shreya kisi bi natije pr pahunchne se phle hmein koi dhos sabut chahiye hoga..

Rajat:Shreya,Purvi sab larkiyon ko check krlo hmlog larko ko dekhte h..

Then checking was going on

Acp:Dekho tumme se jo koi bi gunehgar h vo chupchap samne a shayd tumari sza km ho jay. While checking Bulbul's bag,Shreya finds some drug packets which surprizes evryone especially Bulbul Acp: Ye sab kya h Nvkrn..kya h ye sab?Iska matlab tumhi vo student ho jiske zariye is college k bachon ko drugs supply hota h!

Nvkrn: Nai Gp...I mean sir..[as she reminds he told her to call him Sir now] mujhe is bare mein kuch ni pta...Zarur koi mujhe fsane ki koshish kr rha h...

Acp: acha to kuch ni pta tumhe...kuch ni janti tum!to fir itne sare drugs k packt tumare bag mein aye kaise?

Nvkrn: Sir jarur usi ne dale honge jo mujhe fsana chahta h..

Acp: Acha to chlo hmare sath forensic lab..Vaise bi Drug racket se jurne vala hr insan drug addict to hota hi h...to lab mein tumara blood test se saaf ho jayga k tum _**"BEGUNAH HO YA GUNEHGAR"...**_ _**FORENSIC LAB**_

Dr.S: Yar pradymm ye kya karva rhe ho tum hmse .Hm yaha Mujrimo k blood test krte h begunahon k nai..

Acp: Dekh salunkhe mere sir pe khoon swar h ...mujhse bhs mat kr.

Dr.S: Par boss pichli baar bi to hmne Tania k murder weapon se koi fingerprint ni mila tha Bulbul ka to ab dobara se ye sb krne ka kya fayda!?

Acp: Us waqt shayd usne gloves phn kr murder kiya tha...pr blood test mein sab kuch saaf ho jayga... Dr.S : Nai boss...main ye test nk krne vala..

Acp: Tarika ...Nvkrn ka blood test kro..

Tarika: Sir..main...!

Acp: Ha tum ...chlo jldi kro mere paas waqt nai h... [Tarika helplessly have to follow Acp's orders ...n when she was about to draw her blood...]

Nvkrn: Tarika ap please apne hath mat kampne dena .Jo bhi sachai h use sabke samne laiye...

Tarika took the sample n cheched it ...

Tarika: Salunkhe sir plz ap bhi ek bar chck krlijiye..

Dr.S: Kya hua Tarika.? Kya pta Chla?

Tarika: Sir main chahti hu ki plz ek baar ap bhi chck kr lijiye...Bulbul ki zindgi ka swal h...

DAYA: Sir humlog chlte h...

Acp: Koi kahi bhi ni jayga...ye kisi k liye asan nai h..isliye report sabko sunni pregi...Ha bol salunkhe , kya h report mein?

Dr.S: [In a low tone]Boss pta chla h ki ...Bulbul mujrim...

**A/n: Lets leave it a suspense ... To kya lgta h kya pta chla report mein! Kya sachmein Bulbul hi h asli mujrim!janne k liye krna prega thora sa intzar... Till then sty tuned...God bless you... Thnks for Reviewing... N thnkw so much Roo darling for publishing this story...Cant even explain hw m feeling honored that a talanted writer like you not only liked my story but published it too thnks again N rest of viewers Take care Plz R&amp; R**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n:Hey lvly pplz...Here m back again with next update n firstly I would like to thank my publisher Roohi ...then the reviwers Thnks Nilu di n all other reviewers also. ..coz Mujhe laga tha k is story Ko 5 se zada review bhi shayd hi mile. ..but you all guys increased the no. ...thnkw sooooo much... N now without wasting much time let's get back to the story... **

So last time our story ended when Bulbul's blood test was done n salunkhe sir was telling about the report...now further in the story. ...

Dr.S: [In a low tone]Boss iss report se pta chalta h k Bulbul mujrim...[with a happy n relieved tone] nai hai...iske blood mein se hmein thore se drug k traces bi ni mile..

All were relieved to hear that but Acp sir still seemed tensed...

Acp: Han mgr isse Taniya k khooni hone ka ilzam to ni hat jata ho skta h us waqt gloves phn kr issne khoon kiya ho.! Mujhe ab bi kuch khatak rha h

Nvkrn: Ha apko to ab bhi mujhpe shaq hai akhir Tania k lash k paas mile mere bangle k baad to ap esa hi khenge na ..

._**[guys yaad h na Tania k lash k paas Bulbul ka bengle mila tha jise Abhiya ne chupa liya tha,here m showing k ye baat Bulbul ko bta di thi unhone]**_

Acp: Kya tumara bangle!

Daya...Abhijeet kya keh rhi h ye ?

Nvkrn: Bhai aplogo ne ACP SIR ko meri bangle vale evidence k bare mein ni btaya!?

Acp: Daya kahan h vo evidence?

ABHI: Abhi bachi h sir ise bhi ni pta ghabrahat k mare kya bole ja rhi h...Bulbul tum chup raho...[showing mock anger]

Acp: Abhijeet maine pucha kaha h vo evidence?

ABHI: [in a low tone]sir beaureau mein..

Acp: To chlo tum log beaureau mere sath

They leave lab n after a while enters in beaureau... While entering Beaureau

Acp: Mujhe yakin nai hota Abhijeet k tumlogo ne itna ahem sabut chupaya mujhse

DAYA: Sir ismein Abhijeet ki koi glti ni h ..maine hi use kaha tha vo evidence chupane k liye aur...

Acp: Aur tumne socha k mujhe kabhi pta ni chlega...maine kaha tha na tumlogo se apne jazbaton ko apne farz k arhe na ane dena...

DAYA: Sorry sir…Lekin Bulbul pe laga aroop puri trh sabit bi ni hota...hmein koi aur thos sabut bhi chahiye.. ho skta h ye bangle khooni ne ise fsane k liye vaha rakhi ho...

Then after some arguments Acp allows Bulbul to go but also instructed her not to leave the town...

Nvkrn: [while leaving] Pta h insan ko sbse zada taklif kb hoti h , tab ni jb vo kisi musibat mein ho aur koi praya uske khilaf khara ho jay...magar tab hoti h jb uska koi apna uspe yakin na krke shaq kre

Saying this she rushes out crying ...Abhiya went behind her...

DAYA: Bulbul

ABHI: Bulbul ruko hmari baat suno

Nvkrn: Bhai...o .sorry sorry...sir plz aplog hat jaiye raste se...mujhe jane dijiye...aur haan apko koi thos sabut mil jay to acp sir se khna k vo khud mujhe giraftar krne aye to bht khushi hogi...Magar ab mujhe jane dijiye...mujhe yaha k logo se koi rishta ...koi vasta nai rakhna

DAYA: Beta tum esa kyu bol rhi ho...Acp sir bhle tumpe shaq kr rhe ho magar hm jante h tum beksur ho ABHI:Han Bache...vaise bi unke khne se kya hota h...vo kuch bhi khein ...tum aj bhi hmari vahi choti si guriya ho...aur hm ab bhi tumare vahi Abhijeet aur Daya bhai h...aur tum jb chaho hmse mil skti ho bs ek baar yaad krogi tum hmein apne samne paogi..aur tum jb chaho baki logo se bi beaureau mein milne a skti ho...

Nvkrn: Taknki main jb bhi yaha vapis au to Gp mujhe aur zalil kr skein! Mujhe praya hone ka ...mujrim hone ka ehsaas dilaye!

ABHI: Magar

Nvkrn: Mgr kya bhai...kya !main to apne College k bachon ko drugs k daldal se bchana chahti thi lekin dekhiye aj main khud ek sazish mein dhas chuki hu...mujhe laga tha ki mere apne mujhe yaha se bahr nikalenge...lekin...

DAYA:Dekho beta hum tumare sath h...tum khud ko kabhi akela mat samajhna...Hum puri jaan lga denge asli apradhi ko pkrne k liye...

Nvkrn nodded as yes

ABHI: Bache jb bhi tumhe hmari zarurat ho to bejijhak hmein bol dena...yad rkhna tumare 2no bhai tumare sath h...

Nvkrn again nodds n leave from there... In her Room She was thrwing her things here and there ... Nvkrn: jb se yaha ayi ...kabhi ye ni laga k mmapapa aur bhai se door hu...hmesha laga k meri family nai to kya meri CID family to mere sath h... [Throws a vass ] Gp ne jo kaha jaisa kaha hmesha mana...dant pari to vo bhi khushi khushi qubool ki... ... Magar aj vo mujhe hi ek mujrim mante h!?

[His words echoing in her ears...]" _**Ek mujrim k sa CID ka koi niji sambandh nai"**_

_**"Apna batch submit krvao aur jao"**_

She banged her hand so powerfully in wall that it started bleeding... Mujhpe apni bulbul pe unhe vishwas nai h !

Then she suddenly hears a voice from behind... "Lekin mujhe h"...

She turns around...n finds Veena there...she rushes to her n Hugs her...

Navkiran- Thnkw so much mujhpe vishwas krne k liye nai to mere apno ne to zalil krne mein koi ksr ni chori...

Veena: Mujhe pura yakin h k tum beksoor ho...aur ye kya haal bna rakhna h..hm...baitho yaha...first aid box kaha hai.?

Nvkrn sigalled twrds cpboard

While dressing...

Veena: main to kisi kam k liye bahr ja rhi thi ...socha k tum preshan hogi to tumse milti chalu...ye to acha hua main yaha a gai nai to mujhe kabhi pta hi ni chlta k tumne khud ka ye haal bna rakha h...

Nvkrn: Jb koi apna ape yakin na kre to kaisa lgta h ...shayd ap ni janti...

Veena: Shayd tum thik keh rhi ho hm khte to h k hm samne va dukh smjhte h magar hm sirf koshish kr skte h magar sachmein uska dukh smjhna mushkil h...lekin tum fiqr mat kro Abhijeet aur Daya hai na vo sab thik krdenge...

Nvkrn:Ha ek apke ilawala vahi dono to h jinpe main pura qakin kr skti hu is waqt..

Veena: Ha janti ho tumare dono bhaii jaan chirakte h tumpe...isiliye to tumari bangel vala evidence tak chupaya unhone Acp sir se...pr tum fikr mat kro Acp sir aj bi tumse utna hi pyar krte h bs duty k samne rishton ko mol ni dete... Sab kuch jldi thik ho jayga ...ok...vaise bi kaha gai meri vo bahadur sherni jisne us chor se meri madad ki thi...now show me your smile...

Nvkrn smiles...

Nvkrn:Thnks ...apse baat krke m feeling a bit lighter...

Veena: Are baba dosti mein no thanks no sorry...samjhi... N anything for you darling Chlo ab mein chlti hu... Bye...apna dhyan rkhna

Nvkrn: Bye..

_**Later that evening...**_

Something striked her mind..she hurridly took her sling bag put some imp. things in that n left her hostel n went to a house...it was locked n seemed no one was inside...she somehow managed to enter that home...she searched the house n suddenly something took her attention...it was a pandent...she opened it and was shell shocked to see the pics of the two prsns in it... After a while...she dialed a no. Nvkrn:Hello...muje apse milna h...kuch zaruri baat h...

Somewhere at a peaceful place...

DAYA: kya baat h bulbul tumne hmein is waqt yaha kyu bulaya...sab thik to h?

ABHI: Kya hua beta tum kuch bol kyu ni rhi ?

Nvkrn: Bhai mujhe pta chal gaya h k kaun h jo mujhe is sazish ka shikar bna rha h! [ saying this she handles them that pandent n after watching it they both also gets surprized ]

ABHI: Par ye to...

Nvkrn: Ha bhai apki trh mujhe bhi yakin ni hua tha k akhir esa kaise ho skta h...isliye apse madad lene k liye maine apko yaha bulaya...

DAYA: han han bolo na ...kya madad chahiye hmari...

Nvkrn: Bhai ap iski puri kundli nikaliye...lekin is pandent ka raaz apne tak hi rakhiyega..kyunki main ni chahti k Gp ke jo jhkhm abhi bhare bi nai vo is raaz se dobara hare ho jaye...Apne hi btaya tha na k us wqt unki life mein kitna bada tufan aya tha...aur ab agar unhe is bare mein kuch bi pta chla to vo toot jaynge...bhai ap dono vada kijiye k kuch bi ho jay ye baat Gp ko pta ni chlni chahiye ...

ABHI: Hum vada krte h bache...[tapping on her head] tum bs apna dhyan rakho...

After two days...Nvkrn confronts with the real culprit_**[lekin vo kaun h iska khulasa to baad mein hoga**_ ]in her college campus...As that day it was holiday so no one was present in the college ...

Clprit:To tumhe pta chl hi gya mere bare mein...

Nvkrn:Han ..mujhe to yakin nai hota k maine kabhi tumpr itna bharosa kiya ...

Clprit:laughs evilly...

Nvkrn: Hass jitna hasna h hassle akhri bar fir to tujhe rona hi h jail mein...kyunki kuch hi der mein to CID yaha pahunch jaygi...aur tumhe tumare anjaam tak pahunchaygi...

Clprit: CID to mujhe baad mein mere anjaam tak pahunchaygi...phle main tumhe tumare anjaam tk to pahuncha doon...

With this someone hits Bulbul from behind n she falls unconcious...

Clprit:[to goons]le chlo ise yaha se...

**A/n : So how was this chapter ! N what do you ppl think akhir kaun h asli mujrim?kyu Bulbul uski pandent ki sachai samne ni lana chahti...akhir kya h us pandent ka raaz?kahi bulbul ki jaan khatre mein to nai...janne k liye stay tuned... Thanks reviewrs n guests.. Take care God bless you all Plz R&amp; R**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n :Heya everyone….Its me ..Daya's Girl! Thank you everyone for appreciating our new writer.**

**Kashyaprfg- Thank you dear for your review….and yes your guessing is quite right. Let's read it together. Hope you like the new update. **

**NainaMalik- Thank you dear for the review.**

**RajviGirl- Thank you dear for reviewing…..waise toh you review on every story of mine…thanks from our new author too.**

**Tamanna Dayabhi Abhirika- Thank you darling ! Duo are always awesome. Hope you enjoy the next update. **

**Thank you to all others for reviewing on this story. Now read the story…..**

**Hi guys...M back with a new update. now without wasting much time lets proceed in the story...**

_**Bureau….**_

Shreya:[To abhiya] sir Acp sir ko ni to km se km hmein to us bangle vale evidence k bare mein btate...magar hmse bhi apne chupaya...

Purvi: Aur ajkal bhi zarur koi baat h jo ap hmse chupa rhe h...btaiye na sir...esi kaunsi baat h jo apko itna preshan kr rhi h...

Acp sir who was going in his cabin listnd this..

Acp: Purvi ajkal to [looking at Abhiya] kuch log hmein kuch btana zaruri ni smjhte...

Duo looked at each other... Just then media comes there...

Reportr1: sir kya ye baat sach h k Navkiran k khilaf saboot hote hue bhi CID ne use chor diya? Reportr2 : Sir kya iski vjh uske aplogo k sath nizi smbndh h?

Acp: Dekhiye esa kuch bhi ni h...kuch karno se hmein use chorna pra...

Reportr3: Sir to ap hmein ye btaiye k jb nvkrn ki bangle lash k paas mili to use hmse itni der chupaya kyu gya?

ABHI: ye.. bol rhe h aplog..ye jhooth h...

Reprtr2: Sir hmne to suna h k vo evidence chupane vale koi aur nai blki ap aur apke sathi .Daya hi the...aur kya hm iski vjh Bulbul se apka rishta smjhe !?

Acp: Hum log prsnal aur proffessionl life ko alag rkhna jante h madam...

Reprtr4: To fir abhi tak apne use girftar kyu ni kiya ?

Acp: Dekhiye hmein pta chla h k Nvkrn ki proffr Veena k paas kuch esa saboot h jo Nvkrn ko khooni sabit krne k liye bht ahem h...hmlog Veena k paas hi ja rhe the ki pta chla k Veena gayb hai aur hmein shaq h k ye kam Nvkrn ka h..

Rprtr1: sir iska matlab nvkrn ne pkre jane k darr se Veena ko kidnapp kr liya?

Acp: Ha esa ho skta h...aur agar assa h to nvkrn use marne ki koshish hm isse phle hi use pkr lenge...aur is baar use sza dilwakr rhenge... Ab aplog plz jaiye yaha se...hmein hmara kam krne dijiye... Pankaj..Freedy sambhalo inko zra...

Pnkaj n Freedy with a great effort succeeds to send the reprtrs back...

Acp: Dekha ...Dekha na Abhijeet Daya ...kya kiya tumari ladli ne!Uski vjh se CID pe kaise kaise ilzam lg rhe h!

Abhiya were abt to say something when Rajat n Vineet enters the beaureu...

Rajat: Sir apne jo hmein Nvkrn k phone ka last location pta krne ko kha tha...vo pta chl gya h...

Vineet:sir uska aur Veena ka dono ka hi last location JPV college h...

Acp: Ye kya kr diya BULBUL tumne...ye kya kr diya beta...Ab sbse phle hmein ye pta lagana hoga k vo Veena ko kaha lekr gai h?!

While searching for Bulbul they found Veena lying in jungle unconcious...blood was oozing from many sites of her body...they immideately took her to hospital...

_**IN HOSPITAL... **_

Acp: Dr. Kaisi h ab Veena ?

Dr.: Acha hua aplog waqt rhte inhe yaha le aye aur inki jaan bach gai...nai to deer ho jati...

Acp: To kya hm mil skte h usse?

Dr.: G han bilkul...bs unhe zada stress mat dijiyega...

_**IN VEENA'S WARD...**_

Acp: Veena Kaisi ho ab?

Veena: m good sir..dr. ne btaya k agar aplog sahi waqt pe mujhe nai late to der ho jati...

Shreya: Pr tumari ye halat ki kisne?

Veena: Bulbul ne...

DAYA:Dekho thik se yaad krke btao..kya vo Bulbul hi thi...kahi koi gltfhmi to ni hui tumhe!?

Veena: Nai sir mujhe koi gltfhmi ni hui..vo Bulbul hi thi...usne mujhe college campus mein bulaya ...vaha mujhpe kisine hmla kiya fir main behosh ho gai...jb hosh aya to main yaha thi hospital mein...

Acp: To fir tumari jaan ko ab bi khtra h...

Veena: khatra, magar kisse?

Acp: Bulbul se...

Veena: Bulbul se! Magar mujhe lga abhi tk apne use pkr liya hoga...

Acp: Nai abhi tak to nai...mgr mujhe pura yakin h k vo tumpe dobara hmla krne ki koshish zarur kregi...aur is baar vo bchegi nai...ab tum aram kro...hmlog bahr hi h...

[After a while a lady doctor goes in Veena's ward...]

Voice: Plz chordo mujhe...mat maro mujhe...

Acp: Daya mujhe lgta h ye Veena ki awaz h ...kahi Bulbul to...

They hurriedly went in n saw that lady doctr is about to shoot Veena...

Acp: Ruk jao ...Bht hua ye chupa chupi ka khel...ab jra ether ko ghoom jao...

She turns around n yes its her...

Nvkrn: [putting Veena at gun point] koi age mat bhrna...nai to main iski jaan lelungi...

DAYA: Bulbul ye kya kr rhi ho tum...dekho pagal mat bno...ye gun niche rakho...

Nvkrn: Nai main esa kuch ni krungi...aj to mere hath se dusra khoon hokr rhega...

Shreya: Dusra khoon?iska matlab Tania ko bhi tumne..

Nvkrn: ha...maine hi mara tha use kyunki mere lakh mna krne pr bhi vo college mein illegal kam krti ja rhi thi aur jis raat vo Naina ko drugs dene ki koshish kr rhi thi to hmdono mein jhagra hua

Aur gusse mein a kr maine mar dala use... Aur jb mujhe pta chla k Veena k paas koi esa sbut h jo mujhe khooni sabit kr skta h to maine ise marne ki thani..lekin aplog ise yaha le aye aur ye bach gai...magr ab ise marna hoga...

ABHI: Dekho Bulbul pagalpan mat kro ...kanoon ko apne hathon mein mat lo...

Nvkrn:[ Smiling sarcastically] Huh...kanoon!kaunsa kanoon aur kaisa kanoon...!?...main koi kanoon nai manti...lekin ab ise marna hoga...marna hoga ise...

n put her fingers in trigger... But then...

Acp: Nai Bulbul ruko...

.[ and a gunshot]... Bulbul falls on floor...yes her Gp had shot her ...

Daya takes her head in his lap n tries to wake her while crying..

Acp: Ye kya kr diya maine...abhi apne bete ki maut ka klnk ni utra tha aur ab ye ...Pta ni bhagwan mujhe har baar mere apno ki jaan lene pe majbur kyu kr deta h...kyun...[n starts crying]...

**A/n : How was it...!...kya sachmein bulbul hi asli mujrim hai to kaun h vo clprit jisne college campus mein uspe hmla kiya?kya Veena pr hmla krne vala yahi clprit to nai...?!To kya yahi tha Bulbul ka ant! Kya use apne us Gp k hathon hi mrna tha jisnhone hmesha use apne bache ki trh pyar kia...!...Is it the end?**

**oho Baba...tention nakko re! Akhir story h kuch bi ho skta h ...koi bi twist a skta h ...abhi to kahani baki k mere dost...but for early update you guys have to review more... Thanks for supporting me till here.**

**Take care !**

**God bless you!**

**Plz R&amp;R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n:Heya guys... I know some of you ppl are all set to kill me for the climax of my last update ... Are baba bola tha na "Tention nakko re " Ab Bulbul ko marke mujhe ap reviewrs, meri pulisher n friends cum sisters h hathon mrna h kya ! Ab meri bkbk to chlti rhegi...you guys just enjoy the story...I promise to give you ppl a Happy Happy vali ending... ...**

Last time you saw Acp sir shoot Bulbul n she went dead... Now Further in the story...

Clprit: [on a call] Hello

Voice frm othr side: Ji boss!

Clprit: shabash bht bariya kam kiya tumne ...Bulbul ko sahi time pr bhej kr ...Jaisa socha tha vaisa hi hua...mera plan successful raha...Ab ja kr mera badla pura hua[ Smiles evilly ]

Voice frm othr side: Ji boss...magr mere baki k paise!?

Clprit: Vo tum tak pahunch jaynge...lekin ab se na tum mujhe jante ho aur na hi main tumhe...smjhe tum! Voice frm othr side: Vo to thik k boss mgr main to apne paison k bare mein puchne aya tha...usi hosptl mein yaha app ho is waqt...

Clprit: Kya ? Pagal ho gye ho kya?khud k sath sath mujhe bhi marvaoge kya?! Abhi kaha ho tum?

Voice frm othr side: Apke piche

When the clprit turns back, finds CID team standing there...n gets scared...

Clprit: Sir aplog ?!

Acp: Ha hum log vaise... VEENA tum kisse baat kr rhi thi...? [Yes guys its Veena ]

Veena: Sir vo...vo...vo..main apni maa se baat kr rhi thi...vo fiqr kr rhi thi to main unhe keh rhi thi main ab thik hu...Aur main ab ghar hi a rhi hu...To main chlti hu sir...

[She was about to leave that room but stopped seeing an unexpected person in front of her ]

Veena: Bulbul ...Tum ...tum zinda ho ! [_**Kha tha na kuch ni hoga apki Bulbul ko]**_

Bulbul: Ha main...aur dekho main zinda hu...vaise ap ja kaha rhi thi prffr Veena! zra apna ilaz to krvati jaiye...

Veena: E..e...laaj...!

Bulbul: han ilaj...

N with this Bulbul slaps her hard ...n She falls ... Now Veena was sitting on a chair surrounded by our CID team...

Veena: Ha maine hi kiya ye sab!Magar ise to Acp sir ne khud goli mari thi to ye zinda kaise bach gai...?

Acp: Vo aise Veena ji...ki tumne Bulbul ko fsane ka natak kiya to hmlogo ne iski maut ka jhoota natak kiya...

Veena: par aplogo ko pta kaise chla ki is sab k piche main hu!?

DAYA: Bulbul ne btaya hmein...

Veena: Lekin Bulbul tumhe pta kaise chla ?

Bulbul: Tumhe yaad h us din jb tumne mere jhakhmi hath ki dressing ki thi...us din tumare jane k kuch der baad maine pichli sari baton pe gaur kiya...aur mujhe yaad aya k Tania k murder k phle tum meri unhi bangles mein bht dilchspi dikha rhi thi jo crime spot pe mili...fir jis din college mein talashi k dauran mere bag mein drugs mile us din lecture se phle main tumhe mili kyunki main thori upset thi aur us waqt main thori der k liye apna bag tumare paas chor kr washroom gai thi to tum aram se vo drugs dal skti thi mere bag mein...Fir Bangle vala evidence Gp se chupane vali baat to sirf beaureu mein hui thi aur ye baat to maine kisi ko btayi bi ni...lekin usdin meri dressing krte waqt tumne mujhe yahi baat kahi...fir us sham mein tumare ghar gai talashi lene to mujhe vo pendant mila jismein tumari aur...[then reminded something ] ...bs us pandent k vjh se mera shaq qakin mein badl gya ...

ABHI: aur fir Bulbul hmse mili aur tumare bare mein sab pta krne ko kaha...tab hmne beaureu mein tlashi li to hmein ek bug mila aur hmein yakin ho gya k isi k zariye beaureu mein hone vali sari batein tum tak pahunch rhi h...

Acp: Fir hmein aur investigation se pta chla k Mahesh ...vo drug paddler ...usko bhi tumne mara kyunki uski lash k paas hmein ek chota metal ka tukra mila aur mujhe yad aya k usi metal ka bracelet tum phnti ho aur vo tukra bi tumare hi bracelet ka h...

Shreya: Aur fir hmne ek chal chli...tumhe media k zariye ye idea diya k Bulbul ne pkre jane k darr se tumhe kidnapp kiya h kyunki hmein ab tak pta chl chuka tha k tumne Bulbul ko kidnapp kr liya h aur hmein darr tha k kahi tum use koi nuksan na pahunchao...

Acp: ab tum ye btao k tumne ye sab kiyu kiya? Kyu mara Tania ko aur Mahesh vo to tumara sathi tha na..!

Veena: kyunki Main bdla lena chahti thi...

Rajat: par Bulbul ko fsa kr kyu...akhir usne kya bigara tha tumara ?

Veena: Badla main Bulbul se nai ...apke is ACP se lena chahti thi...

Purvi: [ Surprizingly] Acp sir se ?!

Veena: Ha ...kynki apke is Acp ne mujhse mera pyar ...mera Nakul cheena tha... Han main aur Nakul bht pyar krte the ek dusre se...vo to beta tha na inka! ...phir bhi use goli marte waqt inhone ek baar nai socha...ye chahte to Nakul ko bacha skte the...par nai ...inhe to apne bete se zada apne farz se pyar h na...Isiliye maine soch liya tha k jaise inhone mere Nakul ko mujhse cheena vaise hi unke hathon unke kisi ese apne ko marvaungi jise vo bht pyar krte ho...aur main ye dekhna chahti thi k esa krte waqt vo us apne ko bchaynge ya apne farz ko nibhaynge... Isiliye sbse phle maine Bulbul se dosti krke uska bharosa jeeta...fir Acp sir se milne k bhane beaureu mein ayi aur vaha Bug laga diya taki vaha ki sari jankari mujhe milti rhe... Aur Mahesh...uska lalch bht bar gya tha bht preshan krne laga tha vo mujhe isliye maine uska kam tmam kr diya aur shayd usi beech mere bracelet ka ek tukra tutkr vaha gir gya... Acp:Fir!?

Veena: Fir jb maine Bulbul ka bharosa puri trh jeet liya to maine apna plan shuru kiya aur Tania ko apne sath shamil kr liya...fir Maine Tania ko Naina ko usi waqt drugs dene ko kaha jis waqt dinner k baad Bulbul walk krke apne room ki aur ja rhi ho...aur usne esa hi kiya ...us raat jb ye [Bulbul] Tania k room se nikli to...

_**FLASHBACK... **_

Veena: Bht badia kam kiya tumne...Good...

Taniya: Thnkw mam...pr apne mujhe Bulbul se jhagra krne ko kyu kaha...usne mujhe dhamki di h k agar maine apne sare glt kam bnd na kiye to vo meri complaint krdegi...

Veena: Dont worry Tania...relax...main esa kuch bi ni hone dungi...

Tania:Thnkw so much mam.. magar ye sab hoga kaise?!

Veena:[Showing her a knife]...aise...

Tania: iska matlab ab Bulbul ko mar dengi...!

Veena:Nai ...tumhe...[with this she steps forward towards Tania]...

Tania:[scared ] ye...ye ...ye ...ap kya kr rhi hai!...ap esa ni kr skti...

Veena: main bilkul esa hi karungi...is trh main ek teer se doo shikar krungi...ek to tumhe mar kr main Bulbul ko fsa dungi...aur dusra sab ye smjhenge k Mahesh k zariye is college k bachon ko drugs supply tum hi kr rhi thi...

[N then she kills Tania n places a Bulbul's bangel near her dead body]

_**FLASHBACK ENDS... **_

Veena- lekin pta nai kaise Naina ne ye sb dekh liya to maine use dhamki di ki use bulbul k khilaf gwahi deni hogi nai to is baar bi main use fail krdungi...aur usne esa hi kiya...fir main bulbul ka mood thik krne k bahane use party mein le gai vaha maine uski drink mein drugs dal diye aur next day aplogo tk ye khbr pahuncha di...k college mein drug deal hone vali h aur kisi trh bulbul k bag mein drugs dal diye tanki vo pakri jay ...kyunki main janti thi k aplog iska blood test zarur krvaynge aur iski drink mein mere drugs milane ki vjh se ye fas jaygi magar isne to vo drink pi hi ni thi jisse mera plan flop ho gya...fir mujhe pta chla ki ise mujhpe shaq ho gya h aur fir maine ise College campus mein bula kr kidnapp kr liya...

Acp: Aur fir hmare media vale natak k baad mein tumhe idea mila aur tum hmein jaan bujh kr jhakhmi halt mein mili...lekin hmein ye smjh ni aya ki Bulbul is natak k liye maan kaise gai?

Veena: Jb maine ise kiddnap kiya to isse kaha mujhe marne ka aur sbke samne vo jurm qubool krne ko kaha jo isne kabhi kiye hi ni...magar isne mna kr diya...fir maine ise dhamki di ki agar main beaureu mein Bug lga skti hu to vaha bomb bhi lgva skti hu...Aur ye darr k mare maan gai...

Acp:Sharm ani chahiye tumhe apne hi student ko mar dala apna badla pura krne k liye...drug paddling k liye to tumhe umrkaid hoti magar 2- 2 khoon ki sza to fansi hi hogi...Rajat..purvi le jao ise yaha se... [Rajvi took her away]

Bulbul:M really sorry Gp ...us din beaureau mein maine apse badtmizi se baat ki..pta ni kya kya bola...m sorry...mujhe bhi to smjhna chahiye tha ki us waqt ap apne farz k hathon majboor the...aur ap sahi bhi the [crying]

DAYA:Sir isne hmein to veena ki sachai phle se bta di thi par isne hmein ye baat apse chupane ko kaha..tanki apki karvi yadein taza na ho...

ABHI: ha sir is pagli ne to ye bhi keh diya tha agr is case ki vjh se Veena aur Nakul ke rishte ki sachai samne ati hai vo ye sare ilzam khud pe lene ko tyar h tanki apko Veena ki sachai se dukh na ho...

Acp: Abhijeet taklif to mujhe hui h ...dukh is baat ka nai hai k Veena kaun h ya vo kyu ayi thi ...taklif to is baat ki h ...ki isne[ pointing towards bulbul] mujhpe bharosa nai kiya...

Bulbul: Nai Gp aisa mat kahiye...mujhe aplogo pe khud se zada bharosa h..aur rhega bhi...main janti thi k ap asli apradhi ko pkr loge...mgr main ye nai chahti thi k meri vjh se mere Gp ko vo dukh dobara mile...lekin maine fir bhi apka dil dukha hi diya

Acp:Dekho beta main tumhe apni bachi manta hi nai ho blki tum meri choti c guriya hi ho ...hmari CID family ki sbse choti membr hone k sath sath hmsabki jaan ho...aur pta h tumare ye dono bhai [signalling towards Abhiya] ...mere khilaf khare ho gye the ...tumhe apni choti bhn nai apni beti jo mante h...

Bulbul: Main bhi to aplogo apni sagi family ki trh pyar krti hu...

Acp: to meri bachi mujhse promise kro k abse koi bhi baat ho tum mujhse nai chupaogi...samjhi [ patted at her head]

Bulbul: ok Gp...i mean sir

[ All went silent for a moment n then burst out laughing at her comment] Then she hugged her Gp Bulbul:[while in hug]..I lv u Gp

Acp: I lv u too beta.

_*********The End*********_

**A/n :Hmmm...to viewers happy now...bhai maine to apna vada pura kiya happy vali ending ki...so how was the story...Achi ya buri jaise bhi lagi ho...please review...n no. of reviews will tell k iska sequel update kru ya ni...coz ek sequel to ready h but ab apke reviews se hi pta chlega k vo sequel post krun ya nai...**

**Baki thnkw so much guys mujhe yaha tak support krne k liye ... **

**Take care!**

**God bless you!**

**Plz R&amp;R!**


	6. Author's note

**A/n: Heya Everyone…..here comes your new writer with a Thank you Note ! Kindly read it…! **

Hi lvly pplz... M here to tell u abt sequel of my stry..."Gunehgar ya Begunah" ... But first of all I would like to thnk my rerviewrs who reviewd n supported a new writer like me...

**Nilu di**

**Daya's girl**

**Tammana Dayabhi Abhirika **

**Bhumi98 **

**Humdard DUO **

**Kashyaprfg **

**Naina Mallik**

**Rajvi's girl**

**Loveabhi **

**Crazyforpurvi**

N evryone for their lv n spprt...m sorry if i skippd any name... Ur reviews really encourgd me...n for that I can say its not my stry its OUR STRY ...coz no stry is complte without appriciation of audience or reviewrs...

N now abt the sequel...i got Idea of this sequel frm the episode "Nakul Returns"...n now i'll request my publisher to post it tooo...

_**Trailers ;-)[Wink]...**_

_**"Laut aya h vo...mgr kya mare hue log a skte h vapis...CID ne lgaya h ek charity evnt mein bomb..kya sachmein desh ko hai jis CID pr abhiman vo hi kregi apne frz aur desh se gaddari...akhir kyu vo esa kr rhi h...Kya bik gai h team ya hai koi mjburi...Akhir kya h unke Ye kdm uthane ka raaz...". **_

Janne k liye intzar kijiye next update ka...

I was thinking k kal mere Gp ka birthday h to sequel ka 1st update kal post kru...toh i'll post it tommorrow Thnks again guys... Take care God bless you!


End file.
